1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm supports, and more particularly to an adjustable firearm support that attaches to a firearm stock and is manually operated to adjust firing elevation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire arm and firearm supports of various designs have existed almost as long as firearms have existed. These supports have been used to provide a stable platform from which a mounted weapon may be fired with greater accuracy. One of these prior art supports, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,706 issued to Brown, employs a clasp mechanism for latching to a firearm stock sling stud and a telescoping member to provide a highly portable, one leg firearm support for use by a firearm marksman in the standing position.
In order to shoot with great accuracy, a firearm marksman will shoot from the sitting position at a shooting bench or the prone position. When shooting from the sitting position at a shooting bench or the prone position, the firearm marksman, must precisely adjust the elevation of his firearm. When attempting to shoot from the sitting position at a shooting bench or the prone position with very great accuracy, a firearm marksman will often place a sand bag under the butt end of the firearm stock and manipulate that sand bag to obtain elevation. Sand bags, however are heavy and cumbersome and are an imprecise means of adjusting elevation. Further, marksman, in some situations, must carry their firearms and other equipment over significant distances. They need a compact device that can be easily attached to and carried with their firearm. What is needed then is a lightweight, compact and portable device that can be easily attached to a firearm and which can be used to precisely adjust elevation.